I'm A Believer
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: I came up with this while watching a Shassie video on Youtube. So: Shawn sings a song to Lassiter, Lassie-Face is confused and follows Gus and Shawn outside, and thus, events unfold and feelings are revealed. S/L. Slash. R&R- Pandarius OR Psi


**~I'm a Believer~**

**Rating: T just 'cause I can**

**Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter**

**Warnings: Slash, Shassie, don't like, click the back button**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych (I don't even have the DVDs) and I don't own the song "I'm a Believer" but I guess I do own the changes I made to the song. **

"Oh Lassie-Face!" Shawn called as he skipped in to the SBPD. Gus was following, sort of concerned for his friend's life. Shawn told Gus something very odd, so Gus came to make sure Carlton wouldn't shoot Shawn. Gus sighed and ran to catch up to his buddy. Shawn stopped skipping when the cop he was looking for came out of the Chief's office. "Lassie!"

"What do you want, Spencer? I just finished a case, so there's nothing for you to screw up," Carlton said, an air of boredom floating around.

"Let's go to…" Shawn grinned. "Your desk!" Carlton sighed and rolled his eyes but led the pseudo-psychic off anyways. Shawn skipped after him and Gus shook his head, following. When they reached Lassie's desk, Shawn held out his hand to Gus. Gus sighed and pulled and iPod from his pocket and handed it to Shawn. Shawn smirked at Lassiter who looked slightly nervous because Shawn and iPods cannot be a good mix together.

Lassiter sat down but that turned out to be a huge mistake as Shawn jumped onto his desk and he could sort of hear the music coming from the headphones. He watched warily as Shawn searched for a song. Whatever this was, Carlton was positive it wouldn't be good.

"Carlton-" Carlton held up his hand to silence Juliet. He really just wanted to get Shawn out of here. Stupid tease. Shawn grinned and pocketed the iPod. Obviously he decided on a song. Carlton saw Juliet raise her eyebrows from the corner of his eye.

"**I thought love was only true in fairytales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams~!"**

Shawn sang. He sang it very loud. Exceedingly loud. People from all over the station could be heard muttering. Lassiter sighed. Dear lord. Gus was nervously glancing between Carlton and Shawn.

"**Then I saw your face  
now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love  
(ooooooaaaahhh)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave him  
if I tried~!"**

Dear god. Juliet looked crushed from Lassiter's peripheral vision. Lassiter leaned back in his chair as people grouped around his cubicle. Gus was wringing his hands together nervously still. Shawn was snapping to the beat and he looked utterly content.

"**I thought love was more or less a given thing  
The more I gave the less I got, Oh Yeah  
What's the use of trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain~."**

Lassiter cocked a brow. That was kind of odd, even for Shawn. Spencer! Not Shawn. Spencer. He nodded to his thoughts and looked around him as SPENCER began to sing again.

"**Then I saw your face,  
now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love  
(ooooooaaaahhh)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave him  
if I tried~."**

Shawn nodded to himself and jumped off of Carlton's desk and spun around, dancing to the music, until he stood beside the detective. He sat on his desk with his legs crossed so he could look at Lassiter.

"**What's the use in trying  
all you get is pain  
when I wanted Sunshine I got rain~!"**

Gus sighed deeply. He was deeply concerned for Shawn. Juliet looked on the verge of tears. Gus patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and smiled apologetically to her.

Shawn smirked and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling as he sang.

"**Then I saw your face  
now I'm a believer!  
Not a trace  
of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
(ooooooaaaahhh)  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave him  
if I tried~!"**

Lassiter snickered at the chief's face. She looked torn between laughing or screaming at Spencer. Spencer. Not Shawn. Never Shawn. Never, never ever Shawn. Spencer. Good.

"**Then I saw your face,  
now I'm a believer.  
Not a trace  
of doubt in my mind.  
I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhaah....**

Im a Believer

**Im a Believer~......"**

Shawn sighed and took his ear buds out of his ears. He then turned the iPod off, tossed it to Gus, gingerly jumped off of Lassiter's desk like a ninja, and smirked at the older man.

"Bye-bye, Lassie-Face. Just came to sing that song to you," Shawn declared before skipping off with Gus in tow.

"Shawn! That was not what you said you were going to do!" Gus hissed.

"Oh quiet. Just wait. He'll follow us outside and so will the whole department," Shawn replied. And, as Shawn predicted, footsteps fell after them as they left the building. Lassiter found the duo leaning on Gus's car. Gus was still looking nervous and Shawn looked calmly smug. Shawn shot Gus a look and Gus made a face at his friend.

"What the hell," Lassiter said, trying to catch his breath, "was that Spencer?!" he demanded, waving his hand in the general direction of the department.

Shawn smirked. "I do believe that was a song. Me singing to you, in fact, my dear Lassie-Face," Shawn said cockily. Lassiter huffed and glared at Shawn. "What?"

"You piss me off Spencer."

"I also happen to piss Gus off! You have a lot in common! You should have a boy's night. I'll come and I'll bring Buzz and my dad!" Shawn grinned.

Gus looked at him. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of just me and Lassiter?" he asked.

"Hmmm... You're so right, Gus. I foresee.... You, me, Buzz, and Lassie-Face at a bar together... My dad has a game to watch," Shawn said. He turned back to Lassiter. "You in, Lassie-Face?"

"Tell me what the hell you meant back there and I'll consider."

Gus shot Shawn a warning glance and Shawn grinned at the dark skinned man. He bounded forward and stopped in front of Lassiter. Lassiter took a step back and Shawn leaned forward, pressing their lips together lightly before bouncing back to Gus' side. He stuck his tongue out at Lassiter who had the back of his right hand pressed against his lips, staring at Shawn in shock. Gus merely grinned at Lassiter who gave him this look that said 'What the hell was that for?' Gus merely shrugged in response to the detective.

"Gus, you owe me twenty. He didn't shoot me," Shawn said casually.

"I see that thanks." Gus fished two tens from his pocket and handed them to his friend. "After that, you're still alive. I'm slightly in shock."

Shawn snickered. "Well, Lassie-Face, my love, we shall be o-" he was cut off when Lassiter roughly grabbed his waving hand and yanked him forward. Gus, who was getting in the driver's side, slipped and hit the horn of his car as Lassiter kissed Shawn. From Gus' point of view, it looked like it hurt even as Shawn wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and pulled away, smirking at him.

Lassiter, who had had his arms around Shawn's waist, let go at the same time Shawn did and pushed the younger man away.

Shawn smiled and bounced into Gus' car. He rolled his window down as they left and yelled, "BYE LASSIE-FACE, CHIEF, JULES!"

"Get outta here, Spencer!" Carlton yelled back. He smirked smugly as the little blue car drove away.

_**~!FIN!~**_


End file.
